1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel fluorinated adamantane and its derivatives, and processes for their production.
2. Discussion of Background
A method for introducing fluorine into the adamantane skeleton by aerosol fluorination, has been reported. For example, in J. Org. Chem., 1995, 60, 1999 2002, J. Org. Chem., 1996, 61, 5073-5076 (Document 1) and J. Org. Chem., 1992, 57, 4297-4300, a method for producing fluorinated adamantane having one or two hydroxyl groups and hydrogen atoms, is reported. In the above Document 1, a method for producing perfluorinated adamantane having one hydroxyl group, is also reported. However, by such an aerosol fluorination method, the yield is low, and it is difficult to practically use it for an industrial purpose.
JP-A-57-79187 discloses that perfluorinated adamantane having one —COF group, is contained in the product obtained by electrochemically fluorinating 1-adamantane methanol.
EP1460057A discloses a general formula which covers fluorinated adamantane having from one to four acryloyloxy groups, but no method for obtaining the starting material is disclosed.
WO2004/050725 discloses a polymer of perfluorinated adamantane having one acryloyloxy group.